Everything Has its Time
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: In another life, there were no more secrets between them. They were blissfully in love until Chat Noir was akumatized into Chat Blanc. Inspired by "Chat Blanc" episode. (SPOILERS for those who haven't watched the episode yet).


DeviantArt: XxScarletxRosexX  
Tumblr: XxScarletxRosexX  
Instagram: XxScarlyliciousxX

© Miraculous Ladybug: The Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir belongs to Thomas Astruc

**Summary:**

In another life, there were no more secrets between them. They were blissfully in love until Chat Noir was akumatized into Chat Blanc. Inspired by "Chat Blanc" episode. (SPOILERS for those who haven't watched the episode yet).

* * *

Relieved.

That was Adrien's first response when he saw the white butterfly landing in his palms. Then stood, Lady Bug… his Marinette. In that moment, his emotions had gone a complete 180.

Devastation.

That was what Adrien had felt when he saw the look on Marinette's expression when he uttered her name. Bunnix's forlorn expression was no better, especially when she confirmed what he had feared would ultimately happen… His fairy tale was over.

He hung his head, and the butterfly, perhaps startled by his actions or departing after confirming the message, fluttered away along with this resignation.

It's over. They're over. He screwed up big time… almost as bad as the time he became Aspik. It was a dream come true, actually, and all the things he and Marinette had done wasn't just a second chance repeating itself, but it still felt like he was still Aspik and re-dialing his bracelet for more time to be with her. But before him stood the _second chance_.

Ladybug had found the solution as he had always believed she would. But instead of meeting his gaze, she stared at the red and black dotted eraser thoughtfully. That eraser signified a gigantic change despite its small stature, and part of him wished he could grab it and throw it into the water. He wanted to be selfish, he wanted to keep this timeline despite its chaotic state, he wanted to be with Marinette and-

"I'm going to fix everything, Chat Noir!" Marinette ran into his arms and squeezed him tightly.

It felt strange to hear her call him by his alias instead of the usual _Adrien_. Regardless of where she came from, this was his Marinette… the girl of his dreams and the love of his life. He didn't want to let her go, but-Marinette pulled away from him, without breaking eye contact, "I promise."

His dispute waited behind his lips, ready to fight for keeping his present. But after seeing Marinette alive and smiling, he couldn't help himself and responded, "I never doubted it for a second."

Then she entered the portal with Bunnix and went to whatever destination that she needed to be in, and she was gone.

He sighed in their absence, disappointed once again with his thoughts and soliloquies. If he were to be honest, Adrien hadn't wanted this to happen. He regretted the destruction he caused, but he could never bring himself to regret all of the experiences leading up to this very moment. He found the girl behind-the-mask who was by his side all along, and he hoped to himself that they would find themselves in each other's arms soon.

As if perfectly timed, a wave of ladybugs swirled out of the portal and completely reversed the destruction he had made as Chat Blanc. In front of him stood Marinette and his father as their respective miraculous forms, dazed and confused about what had happened after Chat Blanc's cataclysm had taken place.

Instinctively, he ran into Marinette's arms. He hugged her tight and apologized profusely. He felt her envelop him in her embrace and whisper that everything was going to be okay. Over her shoulder, he looked at his father with a sad expression.

His father only stood before them with his usual silent and critical eyes. Gabriel Agreste nodded once and retreated. He knew he had committed a number of selfish actions towards his son, and he knew that everything returned to normal because his plans had failed once again, and was foiled by Ladybug. He had done enough damage, and he needed to walk away, and that was what he had to do.

Adrien couldn't read his father's expression, but he appreciated that his father gave him and Marinette whatever time left to be together. It was back to being limited again. Without wasting another second, he pulled away to face Marinette, "I don't know how many months or days will vanish, but I just wanted to tell you that I love you, Marinette."

"Adrien…" Marinette responded subconsciously.

"I'm sorry I messed up. I wasn't careful… and if only I hadn't then maybe…"

Marinette had cut him off by putting one finger on his lips. She smiled warmly, but her eyes expressed the same sadness. Her other self was doing the right thing. She knew all along, as well, that they couldn't know their identities. It was also her fault that she wasn't careful when she had given him the present many weeks ago. Tikki had been right all along, and yet she still ignored her, and now they both had a price to pay for getting away with their selfishness. Still, it would have been nice if they fell in love once again.

"We will be okay, Adrien," Marinette promised. "I was selfish for using my miraculous, when I should've listened to Tikki."

"No, Marinette," Adrien insisted, "it wasn't you, it was me… If I didn't transform in public to save you, then maybe Natalie or my bodyguard wouldn't have reported it to my father... We wouldn't have been in this mess… I should've controlled myself."

"Adrien," Marinette cupped his face in her hands, "we're only human after all. We couldn't help it. You saved me from becoming akumatized, and from ultimately losing my miraculous."

"Marinette…"

"Adrien, no matter when and where we'll be, I know someday we will be together again," Marinette consoled the both of them while fighting the tears from streaming down her face. "I'll be waiting for you."

"I love you, Marinette, and I know I'll never stop loving you," Adrien replied as he leaned into her, fingers entwined through each other, and they kissed. Adrien tried to remember the shape and texture of her lips when they were pressed against his. He wanted to ingrain the warmth that radiated from them and poured into his heart. He loved her with all his heart. He loved Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He loved…

"Ladybug?" Adrien had barely opened the door to see his super-heroine crush greet him suddenly in his bedroom. He didn't care that she had intruded into his home, he was just happy to see her. After their short exchange, he sat on his bed, gazing out the window where she had departed from while Plagg nagged in the background about cheese.

If only that present was from her rather than his Brazilian fan club.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I am actually genuinely upset that the episode became the way it did. But because we all know the ending of the season in Miracle Queen 2, it totally made a lot of sense. I am so impressed with how ML had turned out to be. It's so unique in its character development, especially it being the first cartoon/animation where it explores the possibilities of dating and the consequences of allowing the ship to be together (they're high key trolling us and I'm hurting). **

**From a writer's aspect, I think this was a wise approach. You can tell by "looking back in the past" that Astruc and his team had deeply considered the conscience and behavior of teenagers, and by adding that layer in the production, I think it was a good decision to not have Adrien and Marinette date (don't get me wrong, I ship them all the way). But to have Kagami date Adrien and Luka pursue Marinette, they (Kagami and Luka) are the perfect FOIL characters to enhance our main characters and their qualities into the next season. Honestly, I'm in too deep investing in ML since day 1 of their production (Thank you kuro-d for introducing me to them 5-6 years ago ;A; ), and I can't stop watching now.**

**On a final note, I apologize for my lack of activity in "M:TLM" for my other readers who have been waiting for me to update. I'm currently in my last 3-4 weeks of school left, so I've been pretty tight on schedule, and swamped with projects, papers, catching up on readings, and preparing for my final exams. I just had to write this one-shot just for now. I hope you guys enjoyed the story!**


End file.
